Doin' it up, Dewford Style!
The tenth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-fourth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One camper tries to recover from a romantic disaster, while another camper tries to help a friend resolve their own romantic issues, and a third seems to have trouble starting a relationship. Another camper begins investigating something important to them. The challenge is fashion design, and a bold move from one camper makes them the obvious winner. In the end, one camper is eliminated so someone else can cover their tracks. Plot Ninetales and Arcanine get to know each other better by discussing their favorite colors; Ninetales has to defend her choice of burgundy when Arcanine says it would be simpler to just say red, like him. Trapinch suddenly enters, still searching for Diglett, who's been avoiding her since she announced her crush on him. Piloswine and Luxio inform her that Diglett's in the bathroom, making Trapinch upset, but Luxio suggests that Diglett might not like her (in her own, insane way). Piloswine cannot resist her charm even if she's a bit crazy and he nuzzles her sweetly. Meanwhile, Diglett gives a confessional, saying it's been hard hiding for three days, but he's not really interested in a relationship right now and also thinks Trapinch might kill him if he refuses her. Banette sneaks into first class, careful that his team doesn't know, to check on Gardevoir, who is being taken care of by Mismagius. Gardevoir is still in a severe state of distress after her breakup with Cacturne. Banette apologizes for not coming sooner and explains that his team wouldn't let him leave because they associate him too much with Cacturne. Mismagius calls Cacturne a jerk and says Gardevoir should just forget about him, but Banette defends him, explaining that Cacturne explained some things to him, and that Cacturne does care a lot about Gardevoir and had good reasons for doing it. Gardevoir asks for him to tell her why, but Banette says he promised Cacturne he wouldn't, but advises her to try to get back on track so they don't vote her out like they did to Pidgeot last season before he leaves on the early side so as not to arouse the suspicions of his team. Gardevoir realizes he's right and promises Mismagius that she'll start working to ensure that that doesn't happen. Lapras still thinks about what could have made Dragonite become mean so quickly. She talks to Charmeleon, who initially dismisses it as just hidden meanness in Dragonite, but he soon comes to agree with her that something might be up. They're interrupted by a noise from the vent, which everyone assumes to be Luxio until she says she's not in there, at which point Hitmonlee falls out of the vent. Mew asks Charmeleon to push him out of the window, offering free immunity as an incentive, and Charmeleon takes the opportunity and pushes him out. Mew thanks Charmeleon and welcomes the campers to Dewford Town, making Wooper even more sad because that's where Mawile used to live. Mew explains that Dewford Town is known for its trendy culture, so the campers will be designing and modeling outfits! The immune Charmeleon is given the position of third judge, alongside Mew and Mewtwo, on the condition that he also make an outfit, since Mew and Mewtwo are doing the same. In the confessionals, Trapinch plans to use her outfit to win over Diglett, Hypno feels confident, Gabite hopes she doesn't have to sing, Gardevoir worries about designing her own clothes, and Mismagius comes up with a plan. Eventually, everyone manages to get materials except Diglett and Wooper, as Diglett is wheelbarrow-bound and Wooper is too depressed to push him. Gardevoir can't think of anything, realizing she grabbed a green patterned material only because it reminded her of Cacturne. Mismagius tells her she knows how she can win, but warns Gardevoir that she won't like it. Gardevoir says there's a lot of things she doesn't like right now, but when Mismagius tells her the idea, Gardevoir says she might try it to win for the team, shocking and impressing Mismagius. Lapras watches Hypno before going over to talk to him. She remembers that he offered Dragonite sleeping pills and asks if he ever gave them to him. Hypno says he never did, and Dragonite was voted off immediately after the challenge anyway. Lapras points out that just because Dragonite was voted off doesn't mean Hypno couldn't have given him the pills, because his elimination still shouldn't have fixed his sleeping problems. Hypno deflects it by saying that he didn't want to go near Dragonite after his drama with Gliscor that day, but Lapras is still suspicious. Hypno worries, because not only is Lapras's theory hard to piece together, it is also completely right, meaning he wants her gone. Diglett tries convincing Wooper to help him put their costumes together, but Wooper is still too sad and doesn't see the point. Wooper listlessly helps Diglett but plans to head back to the plane and sit the challenge out. Mew tells them they should start working on their outfits sometime and plays music notes, taking the pair out to the stage they set up outside, where Mewtwo is already waiting, to have them sing a duet. The song is called "Always Keep a Smile on Your Face," to the tune of "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" from Monty Python, and is about Diglett trying to cheer up Wooper. Diglett tries getting Wooper to be optimistic and smile again, but Wooper can't. He sings a pretty long part on his own, but eventually convinces Wooper to join in and help him sing. Singing actually makes Wooper feel better and he starts beginning thinking about moving on from Mawile. By the end of the song, Wooper is much happier and the two have sung a lot about smiling and moving on and focusing on having fun and not being sad. Wooper and Diglett both seem to have had a lot of fun, Wooper is much more cheerful, and all the campers and even the hosts are applauding. Mew says their duet was so great that he's giving them immunity. When Diglett jokingly asks if they want an encore, Trapinch tries talking to him, but he panics and has Wooper drive him away. Mew sits next to Mewtwo, his strange mismatched outfit looking odd next to Mewtwo's dapper purple one and Charmeleon's cool tropical outfit. Mew calls Electrode out first, but his outfit doesn't go over well because he looks too much like a "wannabe gangster" although Murkrow insists that he wouldn't have what it takes (not that she would know). Lileep comes out with a Caribbean-style look and impresses the judges, especially considering her lack of mobility, so Lileep is happy with this outcome. Gabite comes out with an almost all-black outfit, except the dark blue hat because there was no black. The hosts don't dislike it but say it's boring, but when Gabite says they don't know what she's wearing underneath it, Charmeleon becomes excited--that is, until Gabite smirks, revealing she just tried (and succeeded) to get him to look stupid on national TV. Piloswine comes out in a chef's outfit with an empty plate, originally containing baked goods that he already ate. He loses points for eating the cookies but doesn't do too bad. Golbat is wheeled in by Gliscor in a full-body cast due to a dressing room accident, but since they've seen him in a cast so many times it barely counts. Arcanine comes out in a sporty varsity jacket and the hosts think it looks okay, so he's satisfied with his score. Lapras comes out with a simple blue "dress" and white necklace, but the dress is actually a curtain because the hosts had nothing in her size. Still, she doesn't do great. Bronzong comes out with a simple white T-shirt that says "I love Mew" on it. Mew notes his obvious and pitiful attempt at flattery...and actually approves of it, giving him high marks. Bronzong turns around and shows a 2 on the back of his shirt, appealing to Mewtwo as well. Charmeleon doesn't really care for it but the other two are impressed. Gengar comes out with stylish purple and black clothes including a top hat, and the hosts all say he's at least decent. Banette has a cool outfit, but Mewtwo hates him and rejects him outright even if the other two like it. Ninetales comes out in an orange kimono, which Mew dislikes but the other two like. Froslass comes out in a pretty ice blue dress, impressing Mew enough to ask if she's ever thought of modeling, to which she unconvincingly says no. Weavile angrily comes out in rather plain, ordinary clothes because someone (Mismagius) stole her outfit from the dressing room, and the hosts find her outfit too boring. Hypno comes out with a dapper yellow suit, golden fedora, and even a cane, getting approval for style from all three hosts. Pidgeot has a unique pilot themed outfit, which is rated in the top three along with Bronzong and Hypno. Kadabra comes out in a dapper black tuxedo, which Mew and Charmeleon really like although Mewtwo doesn't care for it much. Trapinch comes out with mismatched rainbow clothes and a blinding amount of glitter; the hosts make her get off stage because they can't even look at her. Luxio is up next; the three assume her outfit will be odd and unsatisfying because of her insanity, but she comes out with a surprisingly good outfit involving spiked and dyed fur, boots, and a flashy belt. All three approve, as do many of the male campers, although Gabite is annoyed with Charmeleon for giving her his approval. Luxio is thrilled and sits next to a blushing Piloswine. Mismagius comes out as a sexy nurse, which all three like as well, but Mewtwo is reluctant to approve because she's dating Banette. Murkrow comes out with green camouflage army clothes and a fake gun, which the hosts mistakenly believe to be reveal when she points and shoots it at them. Mew and Mewtwo banter about their past before announcing Luxio as the current winner but two campers left to change that. Gliscor comes out with a fifties look, which the hosts all like but not as much as Luxio. This leaves Gardevoir last, and her outfit surprises everyone. She comes out wearing a very ugly jacket, disappointing Mew. He questions her and she says the jacket was to keep her warm, before taking it off to reveal the red bikini she wore last season. All judges give her full points because everyone had been wanting to see that since last season. In the confessionals, Gengar asks how it was fair when all judges were male, Luxio is proud of her second place, Mismagius is proud of her idea, Electrode is thrilled that he finally saw Gardevoir in the bikini and says Bronzong owes him two bucks, Bronzong considers eliminating Electrode so he doesn't have to pay him, and Gardevoir says she used to only wear the bikini for Cacturne but it doesn't really matter since they broke up. Charmeleon is satisfied with his immunity, but Lapras and Gabite are not sure who to vote out, though Charmeleon suggests Weavile. Charmeleon notes that it's like Cacturne said: the team is going down without him. Gabite says she won't go down without a fight. Mew begins passing out Pokeblocks, first to Charmeleon, Wooper, and Diglett, who are all immune. Some campers reveal their votes: Lapras voted Weavile, Gabite voted Luxio, Hypno voted Lapras, Luxio voted Gabite, and Arcanine voted Golbat. Mew continues passing out Pokeblocks to Hypno, Banette, Murkrow, Luxio, Piloswine, Arcanine, Gengar, and lastly Golbat and Gabite, leaving only Weavile and Lapras. Lapras frowns and looks at Hypno, who winks at her, just before Weavile is given the last Pokeblock. Lapras says in her confessional that she was okay with her elimination because of her bad challenge performance, and she's glad she'll see Dragonite again, but she doesn't trust Hypno, linking her questioning of him to her elimination. Diglett hums his tune from before, satisfied that he cheered Wooper up, as Trapinch bumps into him. She apologizes for saying her secret out loud but asks him to date her, listing off all the possibilities for that before Diglett cuts her off, saying he doesn't like her that way and doesn't want a relationship. Trapinch is offended and stomps off, believing Diglett was supposed to love her back. Wooper exits the bathroom, commenting that she didn't take that very well. Golbat flies around the plane, still lonely. He stares at Pidgeot longingly, but it's clear to him that she's happier with Gliscor, so he can't do anything. Murkrow sees this and looks sad, saying in a confessional that he's famous and hot and should have girls all over him before covering her mouth, realizing what she just said. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Lapras * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Lileep * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes